


Corellian Spike

by rogueshadows



Series: An Idiot's Array [2]
Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Feelings, M/M, Multi, Smut, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-24
Updated: 2018-02-24
Packaged: 2019-03-23 06:50:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13782063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rogueshadows/pseuds/rogueshadows
Summary: "Corellian Spike" was a variation of sabacc that used two six-sided dice.Han has a lot of feelings and Bodhi and Cassian are a little bit irresistible.





	Corellian Spike

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to misskatieleigh for beta'ing and untangling the smut! Also to ANTchan for cheerleading and helping! <3

There’s a knock on the door of his room and Han curses, burying his face deeper into the warmth at his side, hoping if he pretends he doesn’t hear maybe Chewie will just go away. A loud, insistent roar pierces the room, making Han and the warm body he’s using as his pillow both startle. 

“Gonna get that?” Cassian mumbles, sounding half asleep.Han groans, the events of the night before flashing back at once along with the headache hammering his skull from how much he’d drank. Bodhi stirs too, only to pull Cassian back more tightly against himself and bury his face into Cassian’s shoulder. Han extricates himself with regret at the loss of warmth and touch. Fumbling around the small room, Han manages to get into a pair of pants and then start in on the effort of finding a shirt. The one from last night might have been the last clean one... _kriff._ He searches through the laundry pile until he finds one that’s good enough to be wearable. He slips it over his head and stands a moment, looking over the improbable scene in his bed. It's a sight that manages to dull the memory of the last person who stayed there with him, if only for a brief moment. 

Cassian turns in Bodhi’s arms even as Bodhi lets out a plaintive noise, leaning in to press kisses along Bodhi’s throat and jawline. Bodhi is slow to wake despite his boyfriend’s attention, only opening his eyes when Cassian nips at his neck. Still worn out from last night, Han’s mind supplies, making it that much harder for Han to leave. Bodhi sighs and leans in to kiss the triumphant look off Cassian’s lips, letting his hand wander down to the small of Cassian’s back. 

"I'll just go help Chewie land then," Han clears his throat, “take your time?" Anything to break himself away from the soft affection between them. Han takes a step back from the bed but Bodhi reaches out to snag his hand before he can get very far, stilling him on the spot. 

"C'mere," Bodhi says, voice scratchy with sleep. Han has no choice but to comply, leaning down into Bodhi’s space to let himself be kissed. Bodhi is more gentle than he’d been the night before, tipping up and tilting his head in a way that makes Han yearn to forget about piloting and get back in bed. Han feels dazed when they part, watching Bodhi’s warm lips twisting into a smile. “Thanks, for last night.” 

Han lets his eyes roam, just a second he reasons, down the line of Bodhi’s body laid out against Cassian’s and has to bite his lip. He seriously considers leaving Chewie to handle the landing alone, no matter how much he’d be mocked for it. He’s embarrassingly caught off guard when Cassian leans in, pressing a kiss to his cheek. "Don't you have a ship to land?" Cassian teases. 

“As a matter of fact I do, Andor,” Han says, trying to salvage some of his pride before he flees to the cockpit. He catches a glimpse of Cassian crawling back on top of Bodhi as the door shuts. It takes all his willpower not to go back and join them. When he gets to the cockpit, Chewie roars out to him in an amused tone. 

“Yeah yeah, I had a great time, thanks for asking…” Chewie roars again and Han groans, fixing his hair as best he can at his friend’s suggestion. “Laugh it up.” 

Sliding down into the pilot’s seat, Han focuses on the controls, trying to clear his head. There should be another twenty or so minutes before they actually set down. Han’s mind wanders traitorously toward thoughts of how much Cassian and Bodhi could do in those twenty minutes together. _Kriff_. Sleeping with them must have been a mistake, if this is how distracted it’s made him. He thinks he could have played it off as fine if it hadn’t been for Bodhi’s kiss, how warm and pleased he’d been under Han’s hands. That’s not even mentioning Cassian, whose usual detachment seemed to melt away in the softness of Han’s sheets. Han dismisses the thoughts, cursing himself and the Corellian ale that had made him even bolder than usual. To be fair, he’d had no idea his suggestion would ever _work_.

After about ten minutes, he hears the door of his room slide open, and turns to see Cassian and Bodhi amble from his quarters hand in hand. Cassian heads back to the hold to make sure everything from the mission is in order. Bodhi turns and catches Han’s eyes with a smile, walking down to the cockpit to join in as they land. He moves gingerly to take the jump seat, and Han has to bite the inside of his cheek to stop remembering just why.

“Morning Chewie,” Bodhi says warmly, Chewie growls back in return. “Han,” Bodhi tacks on more softly, like a punctuation. Han lets his mouth slide into a half smile, not wanting to betray the way his heart rate has picked up. Bodhi looks at him with clear amusement, settling back into his seat to get more comfortable while they approach the planet. Han might just come out and curse him for how smug he looks, if he even manages to land the Falcon in one piece. He turns back to the viewport to try and focus.

“You have the new clearance codes set?” Cassian asks, leaning in the doorway of the cockpit. His voice doesn’t startle Han, but it’s close.

“Do you think I’m some amateur?” Han asks. Cassian shrugs infuriatingly, before turning his interest to Bodhi, settling a hand along his shoulder. Han turns away and sets the codes in as subtly as he can. Cassian and Bodhi are in their own world again anyway, Cassian leaning down to press a kiss to Bodhi’s temple and whisper something Han can’t make out. He isn’t sure he wants to know, from the heated look Bodhi shoots his way after. Han looks back to the controls, feeling caught. 

It’s a blessing when they land, a chance to extricate himself from the growing ache in his chest to match the persistent one in his brain. He sets the Falcon down in the hangar, lingering in the cockpit while Cassian and Bodhi disembark. Chewie shoots him a concerned look, letting out a rumbled question that makes Han sigh.

“It’s nothing, just...mind your business and get the ship in order for the next mission.” Chewie rumbles again, clearly annoyed at Han’s tone. “I’m sorry for snapping...you’re right. I’ll sort myself out though, don’t worry.” He gets up from his seat and stretches before going to check that the landing gear is intact. He’s sure the patch work he’d done before they left should be fine, but well, you never know. Han freezes when he sees that Bodhi is already looking over the landing struts, eyeing the pistons and shock absorbers critically. 

“Hey, what are you doing under here?” Han asks, figuring Bodhi will just head off after Andor soon enough. Bodhi doesn’t look away from where he’s tugging on one of the cables Han had rigged in, testing it.

“Felt off when we set down, figured I’d check it out.”

“I know that much.What’s got you so interested in my ship all of a sudden?” Han asks, “You trying to get a second date or something?”

“Thought you wouldn’t mind,” Bodhi says, not clarifying if he’s answering the first part or the second. “These cables could use an upgrade, would make the suspension a lot better when you set down.”

“Thanks for the advice,” Han says sarcastically, knowing he probably sounds like a jerk. Bodhi smiles as if it had been sincere all the same, hopping down from where he’d stepped up onto one of the landing gear feet. The move lands him right in Han’s space and Han has to step back, feeling a hand suddenly wrapped in his jacket to stop him. Bodhi eyes him in that absurdly focused way Han had hoped was only brought on by the alcohol the night before.

“Hey, as for the second date, if last night could even be considered that...” Bodhi says with a laugh, “I wouldn’t say no if you were interested.”

“What about Andor?” Han responds dumbly and Bodhi smiles.

“Him too, of course, if you want. I wasn’t kidding when I thanked you and you seem...” Bodhi cuts himself off with a hint of insecurity, letting go of Han’s jacket and tucking his hands into his own pockets instead. “Just thought we had a nice time and we could again, but if you aren’t into it I understand. Won’t hurt my feelings, I swear.” 

Bodhi’s expression is too damn earnest and it makes Han feel like a heel.

“Just something casual, right?” Han asks, because he needs to be sure that’s all there is. He can’t have himself imagining getting caught up between them when he knows it would never last. It’s not that he’s pessimistic, just that he knows he can’t live up to the love between them already. 

“Of course,” Bodhi says, “we’re friends.” The clarification is a comfort and Han feels himself relax even as Bodhi awaits an answer patiently.

“I don’t see why not,” Han answers, before trying to bolster himself with a bit of flirtation. “Guess you really couldn’t get enough of me, huh?” Bodhi flushes a gorgeous shade darker, visible even in the shadowed light of the hangar. Han laughs, only to be pressed back against the closest landing strut with an easy shove. Bodhi crowds into his space and kisses the smirk from Han’s lips, pressing a hand to the center of his chest. Han feels far too grounded by it already, reaching a hand up to tangle in Bodhi’s hair. He uses the grip to deepen the soft kiss, and Bodhi lets out a pleased sound, pulling away even as Han chases his lips.

“Who couldn’t get enough of who, exactly?” Bodhi teases and Han smiles. This _will_ be fun, Han thinks, leaning in to bite Bodhi’s neck the way he’d watched Cassian do that morning, tracing the trail of beard burn and light bruising and making Bodhi go pliant.

“Unfair,” Bodhi says breathlessly before he pushes Han away lightly. “I really didn’t come here to fool around under your ship, I haven’t even showered thanks to you.”

“Me either,” Han says, realizing what a sight they both are, Han half disheveled from the rush of getting dressed and Bodhi with his hair falling out of the bun he’d had it tied up into. Han looks further down to the clothes Bodhi had scrambled on and has to bite his lip at the realization that Bodhi is wearing a pair of Han’s pants instead of his own. “We could take care of that together?” Han offers, trying to maintain his smooth tone. Bodhi snorts and shakes his head, looking at Han like he’s ridiculous when _he’d_ just been the one pressing Han into a landing strut for Force sake.

“Some of us have real work to do. I’m meant to catch up with Cassian in the debrief now that all this is sorted,” Bodhi says and then tacks on, “you know, like you’re meant to as well.” 

Han makes a face, hating all the little bureaucratic things that haven’t changed much even with the Empire nearly dissolved. Bodhi pushes past him, having made up his mind to find his partner. Clearing the underside of the Falcon, Bodhi turns and walks backwards a few paces.

“If you were too busy making repairs I’m sure Draven would understand,” Bodhi suggests with mischief in his eyes and Han _knew_ he liked the guy for a reason. Han turns and eyes the cables, pulling one loose entirely as it lets out a fissure of steam. 

“Better get this patched!” Han calls back with a grin and he spots Bodhi shaking his head as he turns and walks away. Han might not be quite sure where he stands with them, but at least he knows Bodhi has his back. He'll have to deal with that problem later though, now he actually has to fix his landing gear.

\---

Han doesn’t see Bodhi or Cassian until much later, after he’s finally gotten a shower in the communal fresher. They’re sitting tucked into the corner of the dining hall for dinner, Cassian’s head ducked as he looks over a data pad until Bodhi pokes at his side and makes him focus on eating a bit. Han isn’t sure if he should go over, if this is casual then he probably shouldn’t be spending so much time with them after all, but Cassian catches sight of him when his head comes up from his work. Bodhi’s eyes follow and he waves to Han, giving little choice in the matter. Han grabs a plate of the night’s meal and heads over to join them.

They’re both wearing fresh clothes. It’s almost a shame, Han thinks, wondering if Cassian had swiped some of his clothes as well. At the time, he’d been too flustered to notice. He wonders if he’ll ever get those pants back from Bodhi. If things pan out like Bodhi had suggested, he hopes he’ll have ample chance to steal them back.

“I see you found a shower too,” Bodhi comments as Han sits, already garnering a smirk from Han.

“Would have been nicer with you,” Han flirts back sweetly, loving how Bodhi smiles back, like he’s starting to feel at ease with this thing between them.

“It was,” Cassian says, not looking up from the datapad this time. Bodhi elbows him and Han just catches the smile Cassian buries. Han digs into his food because if he doesn’t he knows he’ll just keep staring at the two of them like a nerf. Bodhi tucks into his too, like he must have been starving all day. That was another reason Han hated debriefings, they were always so _long_. He’ll have to do something good for Bodhi in exchange for helping him get out of this one. He definitely has a few ideas.

Cassian is frowning at his datapad again, after a few intermittent bites of food, and Han catches Bodhi eying him before he sighs. Bodhi twirls some noodles onto his fork and merely holds it out in front of Cassian’s mouth. Cassian shoots him a ‘really?’ look but Bodhi won’t let up until he takes the bite. It’s so domestic that Han could die.

Cassian powers down the datapad with finality to finish off at least half his plate and Bodhi is pleased enough to focus his attention back on Han. Which is...dangerous.

“So, you have anywhere you need to be tonight?” Bodhi asks. 

Han almost chokes, managing to reply, “Want me to take up your offer _already_?” 

Bodhi laughs, shaking his head and Cassian flushes red. So he had been listening, huh. “Was wondering if you wanted to do something, I don’t know...watch a holo or try again at sabacc? I know Luke is off base and you usually spend time with him...Chewie can come too of course.”

“Chewie won’t want in, he mostly sleeps once we’ve set down.”

“What you should be doing too, probably,” Cassian says, like he knows Han had woken up in the middle of the night and lost a few hours. Han shrugs even as Bodhi’s eyes turn concerned.

“Plenty of time for that later, I’m in for whatever...not like there’s so much to do ‘round here.” 

When the war had really been raging, there was never time like this, to even sit and talk without some mission weighing down on you or a strategy meeting to be at. With only the few splinter cells left to fight off and Leia off setting up the New Republic on Hosnian Prime, things are different. Not that he cares where she is or what she’s chosen over him. 

It’s true that Han has very little plans for his time between the milk runs he’s called for. It still beat smuggling. It’s was only common sense that kept him in this place after all, not some inner good, no matter what Luke insisted.

“Good,” Bodhi says in relief. “We can head to our quarters after this, just need to check in with K2 quick.”

“I might wander ‘round a bit if that’s the case, that salty clanker hates me.” 

Cassian laughs and shakes his head. “He doesn’t, he just doesn’t trust you. Can’t see the man through the data. Failure on my part reprogramming him, I think. After all these years though...” Cassian shrugs with a smirk. “Don’t worry, I won’t take his word on you.”

 

“That’s nearly a compliment, Andor.”

“You should have seen how much Kay hated Jyn when they met,” Bodhi adds in.

“That’s because Jyn’s got spirit,” Han says, “she coming back around base anytime soon?” Bodhi shakes his head, looking like he wishes she were but smiling anyway.

“Still off in the Outer Rim with Tonc and Melshi, helping to dismantle some outposts and convince any remaining loyalists to reconsider.”

“With her truncheons, I’m sure,” Han says, unable to picture Jyn Erso holding polite conversation with Imperial supporters. Han had been closest with Jyn out of the whole Rogue crew for a long while during the war. Having had a few run-ins with her in the Coruscant underworld, back when she was Tanith Ponta, they shared a lot in common. Not that those run-ins had _always_ been pleasant. Working with the Alliance together had made any bad blood between them fade into easy camaraderie and now he almost misses having her there to bust his balls. He can only imagine she’d threaten to kill him for whatever he’s pulling with her friends, even if _they_ started it. 

“You know her well,” Cassian says, sounding proud.

“I’m sure she’s being very diplomatic with them,” Bodhi agrees jokingly, piling his plate alongside Cassian’s on the tray between them, waiting for Han to add his too before standing. “Now come on, let's go visit Kay before he finds us himself.” 

Han doesn’t doubt that he would, if droids weren’t banned from the mess for being such a nuisance. Bodhi slides out from his side of the table, heading off in the direction of the tray drop off and leaving them alone a moment. Cassian grabs his datapad again, tucking it into his jacket pocket before he stands, stretching his back out before he moves further. He comes around to Han’s side and offers a hand which Han stares at puzzlingly for a second. Cassian just fixes him with a more pointed look and Han lets himself be pulled up from his seat. Cassian doesn’t let go and Han realizes this is another ambush.

“I’m glad you said yes, about what you and Bo talked about,” Cassian says. Han doesn’t know how to really respond to the careful look, so he settles on humor.

“You’re welcome,” Han says, “I’ll need you guys to write out reviews or something when you’re finished with me...convince other people I’m just that good in bed.” Cassian rolls his eyes, tugging Han towards the exit where Bodhi is standing.

“Not done with you yet, don’t get so ahead of yourself.” The words make warmth curl in Han’s stomach, even if this isn't going anywhere, it feels good to be wanted.

Han slips his hand from Cassian’s, but follows close down the hall until they’re stopped by K-2SO milling around just beyond the mess hall. He had, in fact, been coming to find them.

“Oh good, you made it back in one piece,” the droid says and then fixes his orbitals on Han somehow disparagingly even without expression, “despite...this one.”

“Be nice, Kay,” Bodhi says. K-2SO stares a moment and then launches into a report of what he did while they were gone instead of addressing Han at all. Which would be fine if he didn’t take forever, leaving Han with his hands in his pocket hanging back awkwardly.

“They made me act like some protocol droid, Cassian, and then I told them my qualifications and yet _I_ was still the one dismissed-”

“I’ll...talk to them.” Cassian promises, cutting the droid off like he’s trying to placate him.

“I’d dismiss him now if I could,” Han mumbles and Bodhi shoots him a look like ‘be patient’. Han is starting to think there might be better things worth doing, maybe he can meet up with them later still but the Falcon is sounding great.

“I’m just gonna get out of here,” Han says taking a step back, “we’ll catch up.”

Han is halted by Bodhi reaching out to grab his hand, which is turning out to be a thing between him and Cassian. He doesn’t think his hand has been held this much since he was a kid. K2 goes silent from whatever tirade he’d launched into, fixating on Bodhi and Han’s linked fingers.

“What is the meaning of this? Cassian, I was under the assumption _you_ and Bodhi engaged in copula-” Bodhi laughs at his side even as Han curses.

“Kay!” Cassian bites out, flushing a little and then masking his face into something more serious. “It’s not something to be concerned about, trust me. We have to go now actually.”

“But I hadn’t finished my list of complaints to justify why you should just take me _with you_ next time.”

“We’ve talked about this…” Cassian says, like it’s the start of an old argument. “Leave me a recording and I’ll listen okay?” The droid tilts his head consideringly. Han thinks Cassian is way too patient with the droid, but says nothing, hoping they can just get out of there already. 

“I’m sorry, Kay, if it worked out we really would have had you there,” Bodhi says, even more compassionately. The droid looks to Bodhi and then back to Cassian, like he might be mad at Bodhi for even touching Han. Great.

“I understand,” K2 says a bit flippantly. “The recording will have pertinent data attached. Cassian, I will check in with you again tomorrow.”

With that, K-2SO turns and skulks off down the hall without looking back.

“Think you made your droid friend jealous on Cassian’s behalf,” Han says, moving to extricate his hand, but Bodhi’s insistent fingers won’t let him.

“He’ll get over it,” Bodhi says with a smirk.

“Like I said...my reprogramming,” Cassian adds, looking a little sheepish over the whole ordeal. Bodhi sets off down the hall and doesn’t let go of Han, giving him no choice but to follow and think about how strange his life has become. 

The walk isn’t far, turning down a couple corridors and past numbered doors until they reach the small quarters Cassian and Bodhi share. Bodhi lets go of Han and fumbles with the keycode, having forgotten it after being moved around so many times, until he gets it open with a triumphant flash of green light. The door slides and reveals the room, half neat and half cluttered like a sign of their little shared life together. Han thinks back to the amount of clutter in his own room and doesn’t feel so bad. The bed is made neatly and the clothes are at least put away, but small knick knacks line the few shelves. Small toys and real paper books, holo cubes, game boards and decks. Everything looks too new to be a keepsake, which makes sense, he doubts either of the men are any more used to the peace of staying in one place than he is. 

Bodhi goes over to the shelf and rifles through until he finds what he’s looking for, revealing a small outdated holo player that has seen better days.

“We could still play sabacc,” Bodhi offers, “but I don’t want to win the pants off you two nights in a row.” 

“You sure about that? I think you’re just worried I’d beat you,” Han says and Bodhi snorts.

“You keep telling yourself that, Solo.”

Cassian takes off his jacket and hangs it on a hook by the door, sliding off his boots too. Han wonders if he should follow suit, standing while they move around the space until Cassian tilts his head towards the bunk. Han raises his eyebrows and Cassian shoots him an expectant look.

“Unless you’d rather stand for the whole holo.”

“I guess not,” Han says, stepping forward to take a seat, leaning his back against the smooth wall, feet settling on the ground still. “I’ve got a better player back on the Falcon, should have grabbed it.”

“This one’s fine,” Bodhi insists, settling beside Han and pushing him more towards the middle. Cassian sits on Han’s other side rather than curling up with Bodhi like Han had been anticipating. Han wonders if they’re trying to make him feel less like a third wheel or if they're trying insinuate something else by putting him between them.. It’s better that they’re apart either way, Han’s not sure he could watch them being sweet with each other for an entire holofilm.

“Dim lights, thirty percent,” Cassian says, and the room darkens accordingly as Bodhi presses play on the remote. The light blue scene flickers to life in front of them from the projector, starting with a long list of credits. It’s not a piece of Imperial propaganda like most, which is nice. Just some action story with space pirates and a sassy droid that oddly reminds him of K-2SO, even as it has to switch through bodies a few times. 

Cassian is a warm weight at his side throughout, but Bodhi doesn’t lean into his space until around half an hour in. Han doesn’t react much to that, not until Bodhi decides to curl up and lie his head in Han’s lap. The move pushes him further into Cassian, who only huffs a laugh. 

“You don’t mind right?” Bodhi asks, glancing up with an innocent look, like he hasn’t placed his head way too close to Han’s crotch. Han shakes his head, even knowing Bodhi might be angling at something, ignoring the flip in his stomach at the thought.

Han lets his hand settle on Bodhi’s shoulder, out of the way so he’ll be more comfortable. It’s a mistake, because soon he gives into the urge to rub smooth lines up Bodhi’s back, up to his neck, to settle in his gorgeous dark hair. Han sees Cassian’s eyes flit from the holo over to him, but he says nothing. Han cards his hand through Bodhi’s hair as best he can until he decides to loosen it from how it’s pulled back altogether. Bodhi lifts his head to let him, shaking his hair loose and settling back down. Han toys through the strands absentmindedly, trying to pay attention to the film’s third act, until Bodhi’s fingers come up to encircle Han’s wrist, pulling the hand over the stubble of his cheek to his mouth.

Han looks down at Bodhi as he presses a kiss to the center of Han’s palm. He pulls back to meet Han’s gaze with a glint in his eyes. 

“Yes?” Han asks, glad his voice doesn’t betray the way his heartbeat has sped up. He hates that he feels so whipped already, waiting for Bodhi’s answer.

“Maybe I want you to take me up on the offer already….a little,” Bodhi says.

“Not that interesting of a holo, huh?” Han teases and Bodhi grins.

“I’ve seen it before,” Bodhi admits, sitting up. He doesn’t waste any time, shifting around to climb into Han’s lap. Bodhi straddles him, his long legs bracketing Han’s hips, one knee nudging Cassian’s thigh out of the way where it had been pressed along Han’s side. Han’s hands go to Bodhi’s waist almost instinctively to balance him.

“Eager?” Han asks, before Bodhi ducks in to kiss him. Han might not be so sure about all this still, but he’ll never get tired of kissing Bodhi. He curls his fingers into the fabric of Bodhi’s shirt and lets himself be consumed by the curve of Bodhi’s lips. He feels Cassian’s hand come up to cover one, tracing lightly down Han’s knuckles, like a reminder that he’s there. As if Han could forget.

Bodhi pulls away, but only to trail kisses down Han’s jaw and neck instead, mouthing at Han’s pulse like he means to make a mark. Han huffs out a soft sound and tilts his face toward Cassian who is watching with serious eyes and parted lips, like just this might be enough to get him off. If that isn’t a turn on then Han doesn’t know what is. Han tilts close into his orbit and Cassian takes the hint, capturing his lips like Bodhi had. It doesn’t linger as long as the kiss with Bodhi, but it’s just as fierce. When they part, Cassian brings up a hand up to settle on Bodhi’s neck and pull him back from where he’s pressing a gentle kiss to the bruise he’s made on Han’s throat.

Bodhi settles back as far as he can, so he has better access to Han’s belt. When he can’t quite get it undone, Cassian intercedes, loosening it swiftly. When Han’s pants are finally open, Cassian brings his hand up and Bodhi ducks in to wet it with his tongue, licking a stripe up the center of Cassian’s palm. Cassian slides his hand past the waistband of Han’s pants to touch him, untucking him from the fabric entirely. Han feels dizzy at the way Cassian’s fingers curl around him, sliding up in an easy motion.

“Kriff,” Han growls, bucking up into the touch, nearly jostling Bodhi onto the floor. Bodhi laughs, reaching out a hand to clutch at Han’s shoulder.

“Who’s eager now?” Bodhi teases.

Bodhi slides his other hand down Han’s chest to where Cassian is palming him slowly. Bodhi thumbs at the head of Han’s straining cock even as Cassian works up his shaft and Han has to bite his lip to keep from cursing.

“You’re killing me,” Han breathes out. Bodhi smirks, bringing up his thumb to lick the precome off. 

Cassian huffs a laugh. “Want us to stop?” Cassian asks and Han shoots him a glare that only earns him another twist of Cassian’s fist. Han sighs as his hips twitch up into the touch. 

“We won’t, I promise,” Bodhi says, drawing Han’s gaze back as he presses another kiss to the underside of Han’s jaw. “Though we could get more comfortable.” Bodhi shoots a look to Cassian and he pulls his hand away from Han’s cock, making him groan at the loss. Bodhi moves his hands to the hem of Han’s shirt to tug it off before doing the same to his own. Han shifts his hips and Cassian helps get his pants off too, leaving him exposed.

“C’mon, lay down.” Bodhi settles in along the wall where the bed is pressed and Cassian pushes Han to the center of the mattress to lie beside him.

Han lets himself be pushed around. As much as he might quip back, the feeling makes something settle in his chest. Cassian strips off his shirt and climbs in beside them, settling a hand on Han’s stomach and leaning in to scrape his teeth over Han’s nipple. Han inhales sharply as Cassian darts out his tongue to tease a soft lick across the spot, watching Han with amusement in his eyes. Bodhi’s hand slides lower, tracing across Han’s thigh in a way that makes him feel restless.

“Thought you said you wouldn’t stop,” Han mutters in complaint. Bodhi finally grips Han’s cock and the slide of his hand is almost relief enough until Bodhi leans in close.

“Could get you off like this,” Bodhi murmurs, jerking his hand once in a sinful motion, breathing hot against Han’s ear, “but...could I taste you instead?”

Cassian shifts at the words and Han can feel how hard he is against his hip. 

“Since you asked so nice,” Han says, eliciting a grin from Bodhi. Bodhi shifts further down the bed, trailing kisses down Han’s body as he goes. He slides one leg over Han’s, the best way for him to fit at the edge with them all pressed together. Bodhi mouths at the same spot his fingers had traced, edging close to the trail of hair that leads to Han’s cock. Han lets out an impatient sigh and Cassian reaches down to curl his own fingers in Bodhi’s hair, forcing his gaze up with a light tug.

“C’mon,” Cassian says and Han is grateful for the urging when Bodhi finally lowers his mouth where Han wants it. Bodhi breathes hot over Han’s cock, dark eyes never looking away from his and Cassian’s rapt attention, and darts out his tongue to lick from root to tip. Han aches, letting out a needy sound before Bodhi repeats the action, swirling around Han’s cock and then swallowing him down as far as he can with pliant lips. Han shivers, wondering how long he can hold out, hips tipping up into the hot feel of Bodhi’s mouth. Bodhi lets out a soft breathless sound, but doesn’t pull off. Cassian removes the hand from Bodhi’s hair to settle on Han’s hip and hold him down in warning. 

“Relax,” Cassian says into Han’s ear. Han makes an effort not to buck up again, not to choke Bodhi. Cassian must trust him to stay still, because the hand slides away, going down to cup Bodhi’s cheek while he moves. Han can feel the press of Cassian’s thumb through the skin of Bodhi’s cheek, adding pressure along the side as Bodhi sucks. Somehow that feels more illicit than anything else, the tangible feel of the both of them. Han feels on edge even though it hasn’t been long, blaming all the teasing and the fact that Cassian and Bodhi are working in tandem to drive him insane. 

Bodhi pulls off of Han to catch his breath, mouthing at him lazily for a moment before breaking away entirely. He kisses Cassian’s thumb when he pulls his hand back.

“Want a turn?” Bodhi asks, sounding hoarse, eyes focused and heated when he looks to Cassian. Han’s stomach muscles go tense at the thought, knowing he’s barely holding on as is. Cassian reaches up, tilting Han’s face towards him, fingers running down to rest on his neck. 

“You want that?” Cassian asks and Han swallows hard as he nods.

“Kriff, yes.”

Cassian gets up and Bodhi settles back on his knees, eyeing down Han’s flushed body. Han feels heat rise on his cheeks at the satisfaction in Bodhi’s gaze. Cassian pushes Han’s leg so it’s half off the bed and settles in the space it makes, reaching out a hand to smooth up from Han’s knee to his inner thigh.

Cassian looks away from where his hand is pressed to look at Bodhi instead, eyeing his swollen lips until Bodhi presses in close to kiss him. Cassian makes a pleased sound into the insistent kiss, tilting his head and darting his tongue out, sampling the taste of Han on his boyfriend’s tongue.

“Please,” Han blurts out, not meaning to. Cassian shoots him a soft look, pulling away from Bodhi’s mouth to lean in and wrap his lips around the tip of Han’s cock. He swirls his tongue and Han’s breathing quickens, tension threatening to spill as Cassian’s lips slide down achingly slow over him. Bodhi brings a hand up, gripping Han’s thigh and letting out a soft noise of his own at the sight.

Cassian’s tongue is too persistent for Han to maintain any semblance of control, licking and sucking until Han feels like he’s going to come undone.

“Cassian, fuck, I can’t-” Han manages to sputter. Cassian pulls back at the warning, jerking Han through with the slide of his hot palm as the orgasm hits and overwhelms him. Han comes hard, spurting over Cassian’s open lips and coating the stubble of his beard. Cassian pulls back with a hard swallow, reaching up a hand to brush away the mess at his mouth, but Bodhi stops him with a needy sound in his throat.

Bodhi’s breath hitches as he reels Cassian in, kissing Han’s mess from his lips fervently. Han feels boneless watching the two and still his oversensitive cock gives a twitch at the sight. Cassian pulls back to scratch his mussed stubble against Bodhi’s neck and Bodhi laughs.

“You’ll make a mess of me too,” Bodhi says.

“Sort of the idea,” Cassian replies, capturing Bodhi’s lips again. Han feels a pang in his chest at the sight, but pushes it away. He brings a hand up and rubs it over his face and up into his hair. Bodhi breaks away from Cassian with a gentle shove to his chest.

“You still have some...in your beard and on my neck now, thanks. Go get a washcloth.” Cassian does as he’s told, climbing over Han’s leg to get up and rifle around in the small fresher. Bodhi stays where he’s settled for a moment, looking over Han appreciatively. Han quirks his lips in a smirk, eyes darting down to Bodhi’s still hard cock straining through the fabric of his pants.

“Want some help with that?”

Bodhi climbs up the bed and Han edges in closer to the wall to make room for him, shifting onto his side and propping himself up on one elbow. Bodhi flops onto his back and turns his head towards Han. He darts his tongue out to wet his lips and Han wonders if it’s meant to tease. Han leans in more gently this time, kissing him and tasting himself on Bodhi’s tongue when his mouth opens in compliance. He shifts closer and lets his hand rest on Bodhi’s stomach, feeling the way the muscles tense everywhere Han touches as he slides it further down, edging his fingers along Bodhi’s waistband. Cassian comes back and Han breaks the kiss to look up at him. 

Han’s eyes rake over Cassian, suddenly with much more exposed skin than he had expected, Cassian’s cock curving up nearly against his stomach. Cassian gently pushes Han aside from where he’d been touching Bodhi.

“Hey,” Bodhi says, sounding a little put out at the loss of attention, until Cassian undoes his pants and slides them down so Bodhi can kick them off. Bodhi is naked and flushed when Cassian joins them on the bed. He straddles Bodhi’s hips, letting their cocks brush in the process. Bodhi lets out a harsh sigh and Cassian swallows it down, like he can’t bear not to kiss Bodhi for a moment longer.

“If you two lovebirds let me, I could return the favor,” Han offers. Cassian breaks the kiss, but doesn’t look back to Han right away, meeting Bodhi’s eyes in some silent communication. When he does shift his gaze to Han it’s warm.

“You can watch,” Cassian says easily, leaning down to bite at Bodhi’s shoulder and shifting his body more deliberately against Bodhi’s. Bodhi shivers and slides his hand up Cassian’s back to clutch at his shoulder and hold him close. The way the world seems to narrow between them makes Han feel invisible, a needed reminder that there’s something between them that Han could never match. 

“If you don’t want me...I could head out,” Han says before they can get too carried away, hating how damn hurt it comes out sounding. Bodhi pushes Cassian away a moment to look at Han, settling his breathing enough to speak.

“Han, we _want_ you to watch, I promise. Just...relax?” The way Bodhi says it is nothing like the pity Han had been imagining, so Han nods. Cassian and Bodhi only wait a moment longer, probably to let him go if he really wants to, before carrying on. 

They want him to watch so he does. He’s lost in the motion as Cassian ruts against Bodhi, murmuring soft things in his ear that Han doesn’t try to make out. He can’t deny that they’re gorgeous together, Bodhi stretched out and straining for Cassian’s touch, Cassian willing to give him anything. Bodhi holds on to Cassian with tender hands, brushing along the scars on his spine, careful not to press too hard. They don’t last long together, the moans and muffled curses between them, all punctuated with a cry from Bodhi’s lips and Cassian spilling just after with a breathless gasp. 

Han isn’t hard again, but the sight makes heat swoop low in his stomach all the same. Cassian settles against Bodhi fully, burying his face in Bodhi’s neck in the afterglow. Bodhi brings a hand up to card through Cassian’s hair. It’s too private of a moment, but Bodhi’s eyes turn to him all the same. Han forces a smile.

“Some show,” Han says, “not quite up for a repeat ...yet.” 

“No repeats tonight,” Bodhi says, “maybe better in the morning, though.” 

The echo of Han’s joke from the night before makes him wonder how much longer Bodhi thinks they could keep this up. It had been fine then, using his body as part of whatever deal they have between them, but now he feels different. Seeing them so in sync together brings up too many regrets he just isn’t ready to deal with. Han doesn’t say any of this of course, not wanting to bring down the mood.

“Maybe.”

Cassian lifts himself from Bodhi’s chest and Bodhi grimaces at the stickiness between them.

“Well, you made a mess of me like you wanted,” Bodhi says as Cassian peels himself away to stand beside the bed. Cassian’s eyes rove over Bodhi .

“At least we have a working shower,” Cassian says, tilting his head towards the fresher. Bodhi hums in complaint, apparently content to lay there, until Cassian reaches out for his hand and pulls him to his feet, dragging him in for yet another kiss. Bodhi looks over his shoulder as Han clears his throat.

"Hell, we won't all fit, you go ahead."

Cassian shoots Han a knowing look and Han wishes he felt less transparent. Still, Cassian pulls Bodhi along before he can protest or joke and Han is grateful for that. The fresher door seals closed behind the pair and Han takes a deep breath, lying there alone only a moment before climbing out of bed. He gathers his clothes and gets dressed quickly. Behind the fresher door he can hear the sounds of Cassian and Bodhi laughing. He’s happy for them, really.

He leaves, for everyone’s sake.


End file.
